drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Ferido Tragico
Name: Elizabeth Ferido Tragico Place of Birth/Raising: Ghealden = Character History = Novice Age: 18 Physical: On arrival, Elizabeth is deathly thin and very pale. Her features appear to large because of how skinny and malnourished she obviously is. Her figure looks as if it has the makins of being lucious, but has not completely grown with the lack of food and age. Her hair is long and black, almost to her waist, and it is straight and thin. She often keeps it back with a ribbon. Her eyes are a bright, startling blue. There is a scar/wound down the left side of her face starting at her hairline above her ear and going to her neck. There is another scar on her stomach across it, just below her belly button. The last set of scars is stab wounds, three on her upper left leg, another on her upper right leg, one on her lower right leg, one on her right wrist, one on her upper left arm, and two on her chest. All of these wounds are slightly red with a brown line where each cut was made and healed. She is only about 95 lbs and 5'8. Personality: She is very quiet and very closed in. It is not that she is rude or shy, just that she is so angry and hurt by everything, she wants to get close to no one and nothing, and wants to keep her emotions to herself. She never smiles at anyone and if seen outside of her room or the classroom, then she is in the infirmary, watching and drawing what she sees. Her arms are often crossed over her chest as though to hide herself, and her head is always bent, eyes on the floor. She loves to draw what she sees, and medicine and Healing interests her. Accepted Age: 31 Physical: After 8 years as a novice, she is no longer underfed and her body has grown. She is now 5'9 and weighs 110 lbs. Her curves are filling, and she no longer has a tired expression on her face but a smile, which was nonexistant before then. She does still, however, often look pale and sick, as though her nightmares haunt her dreams. The scars are no longer so apparent, but they are still a light brown mark on her body. Her hair is now shorter, only halfway down her back, and looks a lot shinier and healthy. It has also stopped being straight and thin, but full and wavey, as though the body has returned to it. Her eyes shine more and are softer in expression. The smile, of course, is the biggest change. Personality: Even after eight years, Elizabeth is still very shut-in about her feelings and emotions, but she now smiles and has a few friends. However, her old self returns whenever she talks to men or is being stared at by one. There is also some days when she seems to be about to fall over and is not smiling, as if her night was not as peaceful as it should be. There is much talk about what could be wrong with her. Aes Sedai Age: 40 Physical: Nine years to Sisterhood, she is still 5'9, but her body has filled out completely and no longer stick-thin at 130 lbs. Her hair is almost always pulled back in a braid or twisted back away from her face, and it is gleaming brunette with golden highlights. Her eyes almost have a sparkle to them, and are big and open to everything. The scars are no more than lines on her skin, but she still doesnt show them. Her clothing is either in the Ghealden style for work, and Domani for anything else. She usually keeps the collar high on anything she wears. An apron is on her at work and a cloak when she leaves the tower. Her skin also has a little color, though not much. The frailty is all but a memory except for the few occasions, and on those days, she is not seen outside of her room. All in all, she is completely different from when she had first arrived. Personality: She is bubbly to every female that enters the infirmary, not begining a conversation, but certainly keeping a conversation going. A smile is always in view. However, near men, she shuts her mouth and never talks unless she must. If she can avoid them all together, she will hide away from them. The idea of bonding is unrealistic, as she wouldnt want to be anywhere near a man and speak to him, let alone be bonded to him and know his every emotion and feeling. History Elizabeth Ferido was born to a noble family of the house Fabbro. It was her Uncle that held the seat, and she was often considered to be a pawn in the plans, as her Uncle had married a Lady of Cairhein. Since he had no children himself, and her father had Elizabeth, Tayner(-5), and Relma(-12) for daughters and Trandon(-1), Portnole(-3), and Wilton(-7) for sons, her Uncle often tried to manipulate the family in order to use his children in political schemes. Elizabeth’s mother died in childbirth with Relma, and Elizabeth, as the oldest, stepped up at only the age of 12. Two years later, her father and his brother were hunting in the woods when he mysteriously vanished, leaving the children in the possession of their Uncle. Trandon and Portnole, as the two oldest sons, were sent to borderlands to learn warfare. Wilton and Relma were both found nursemaids so as to care. Tayner was sent to the palace as a lady in waiting when she turned 10, and this left 14, then 15 year old Elizabeth with a conniving aunt and her obedient husband. Her uncle had gambling debts to a Lord in Altara. She was bartered to him, and shipped off to Altara, scared and alone. She was brought to his country house and lived peacefully for a month until they were married as his wife. She assumed he would be a good husband to her, but her innocence was her demise. He took advantage of her, time and again, using her for sexual pleasure and leaving her alone in bed, cold, bruised, and broken. She thought that the worst had come, but she was soon to discover that life could only get worse. After a year in marriage, 16-year-old Elizabeth learned about another horrifying quality in men- the behavior when drinks of spirit took over. Their once brutalizing and humiliating experience became violent, and on more than one occasion, she was left bleeding from his roughness and need to control her. She was ready to end her life when he stopped her one night. Elizabeth fought to get away from the man, and he took a knife, stabbing her nine times on her body. Things got worse when he had sex with her one last time, and she fought to get away this time. She was held down as he cut open her stomach, cursing her for never producing him an heir, and she kicked him away from her. With her last bit of strength, she pushed away from him and he slashed her down her face. Giving him a knee to the pants, she succeeded in dropping him to the ground. Taking the knife, she stabbed him, over and over, and left him for dead. Her revenge was taken. She was taken by the housekeepers, who liked her, to a near by house, where the Queen and her Aes Sedai were visiting for a time. She was Healed there and pardoned for killing her husband, Edwyn Tragico. Another shock came to the 17 year old. She could channel. Immediately sent to the tower, Elizabeth was alone. She had ghastly scars on her body, and every man she had had either abandoned her or hurt her. She was just another item to men. Her Novicehood was hard on her. She still had nightmares of Edwyn in her room, raping her small body again and again. But she was determined to fight through it all, until after 5 years, she was asked to take her arches. Her refusal tore her to pieces. She stopped eating and never slept. Eventually, the sisters noticed that she was emotionally distraught, depressed, and suicidal. She was moved into the infirmary to be watched over, and her classes were stopped. While her power was good, and she learned well, they were afraid to let her channel while she was so weak. She seemed better, and four years after her first refusal, she was asked again, but refused. She returned to lessons, and after six more years, she finally accepted to take the Arches. After fifteen years, she finally gained the banded hem, and many expected whatever haunted her past, which was still a secret, to be gone. However, things were not as they seemed. The Arches took a toll on her, for all three had a certain thing that scared her... men. The first one was of her father and uncle, leaving her to die for something she didn't do. The second was of her late husband and his return to hurt her and kill her. The last was shocking. Elizabeth had planned on taking sword lessons so as to learn to protect herself, but the Arch was filled with men of the Gaidin yards, surrounding her and using and abusing, just like before. It broke her in two. Her Acceptedhood, she tried to hide the past away from everyone else and show the progress she had made. Every moment was spent in the infirmary, watching and learning, but the moment that a man entered, she would hide behind anything that she would fit behind. The Depression returned, and she continued her studies with herbs only, forgoing her training with the power until she was strong again. This time, she was prepared. But, the test halfway killed her, and the men that used her and abused her in her test wracked her thoughts again. She wouldn't fail again. A sister of the Yellow Ajah, she pushed away her fears, but never spoke to or Healed men. She still planned on weapon lessons and eventually bonding when she found a man that would always be gentle and easy with her, whether as a friend or bedmate. She still has fears of it. For in this scarred beauty, even in sleep, life was never silent. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios